


I’ll Be There, Always

by SpiderInn



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Caring Wade Wilson, Drugging, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Protective Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderInn/pseuds/SpiderInn
Summary: Peter gets shot with some kind of drug during patrol with Deadpool. Wade helps his baby boy ride out the detox and maybe some feelings get revealed?¿





	I’ll Be There, Always

They had been out for 3 or so hours, stopping robberies and assaults. Peter liked patrolling with Wade. He always kept the air light around them with his constant babbling, not to mention they fight together perfectly in sync. The night had been going well, great actually. After fighting crime, the two had found themselves on a rooftop near Queens, chatting. All of a sudden, Peter’s Spidey Sense went haywire. He froze mid sentence and Wade noticed the shift.

“Pete? Pete what’s wro-“

He was cut off when suddenly darts rained down on them. The two, with their crazy fast reflexes, dodged most of them. They had no clue where they were coming from or who they were being attacked by.

Suddenly, trying to dodge one dart, Peter got hit by another, causing immense pain in his shoulder. The darts then stopped coming, and the air turned silent. Wade turned to Peter and saw the dart. Peter quickly pulled it from his shoulder and chucked it to the ground. He felt whatever entered his system take effect instantly.

“Oh shit, Spidey, are you okay?” Wade asked, walking toward him and putting a hand on his good shoulder.

Peter just nodded dumbly, though he knew he wasn’t okay. His legs started to feel like jelly and his chest began to tighten. Suddenly, his vision went wonky and he began swaying violently. Feeling as though he was gonna throw up, Peter pulled away from Wade and stumbled to the edge of the roof. He faced off and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Wade came up behind him cautiously, keeping a bit of distance to let Peter breathe. Before he could even say anything, he watched in horror Peter swayed then stumbled before he went limp and fell forward right off the 4 story roof.

Without thinking, Wade hurled himself off just as Peter left his sight. Falling through the air, Wade grabbed hold of Peter and hugged him tight. He then flipped them around, Wade positioning himself below Peter. The ground came to meet them fast and they crashed with a thud.

Peter’s limp form laid on top of Wades, which took the brunt of the fall. Wade let out a harsh cough, after being violently winded. He sat himself up and positioned Peter so he was holding him in his arms. Wade checked for a pulse and felt his heart stutter with relief when he found one pounding, though he was unhappy about the speed. It was racing. He then pulled Peter’s mask up over his mouth and made sure he was breathing, which he was, albeit a bit shallowly and quick, most likely from being winded himself.

After checking for any other injuries, Wade was relieved to find none. He then scooped Peter up gently and carried him back to his apartment to take care of his spider.

-

During the time it took Wade to reach the door of his place, Peter’s temperature had raised significantly and he had begun panting out breaths. His head also twisted back and forth as if having a nightmare. Wade only held him tighter and whispered comforting things to him.

After kicking in his door, Wade raced them to the bathroom. He sat Peter up against the wall, his head lolling down to his chest. Wade gently took his face in his hands and held his head up in place. He pulled Peter’s mask off and was met with a ghostly face. Peter’s hair was a damp mess of curls and the sides of his face were dripping with sweat. The guy was WAY too hot. (in more ways than one ;))

Deciding it was the right thing to do, Wade pulled Peter forward, until the boys head was resting on his shoulder. He reaches behind and unzipped his costume. After a few minutes of moving gangly limbs and pulling off sticky spandex, Wade had Peter’s costume off and laying in a pile, leaving him in only his boxers. Peter barely moved the entire time.

Wade turned and had begun to fill the tub with cool water. As he waited, he turned to Peter and stroked his face gently. He felt the boy lean into his hand a bit and he smiled.

When the tub was filled, Wade very carefully scooped up Peter and laid him down in the tub. The boys body tensed slightly but began to relax. When he was fully submerged, Wade pulled his hands away, grabbed a small towel from the counter, and dunked it in the water. He pulled the cool cloth to Peter’s face and gently wiped the sweat from around his face. Again, Peter’s head lolled to the side and into Wades touch. He had begun shivering but Wade knew he had to cool him down before the fever did damage. 

Wade lifted his hand and ran his fingers gently through Peter’s wet curls. His other hand continued to cool his face with the cloth. Though Wade had seen Peter without his mask dozens of times, he’d never seen Peter look so relaxed. The boy was very emotional and his face always held thought. Now it was relaxed and sleepy. He did look ill though. His flushed cheeks yet pale face and the dark circles highlighted that. 

Wade continued to stare. He felt creepy, but he couldn’t help it. It was pretty obvious he was attracted to the guy. He had been since he met him like 3 years back. He adores Peter’s witty humour, quick thinking and good morals. Then when Peter revealed his face after a nasty fight, Wade just about fainted. Peter was as stunning as his personality. He had to patch his face up after an awful cut the ran from the top of his left temple straight down to just below the cheekbone. That had been about a year ago and since then Peter had been comfortable taking off his mask with Wade. And boy was Wade okay with that.

After about 30 minutes of being lost in thought and stroking Peter’s hair, Wade felt Peter’s forehead and was relieved to find that his fever had gone down to a safer temperature. The boy had barely moved the entire time, only his eyes moving under the lids a bit. Whatever that drug they hit him with really did a number on him. Wade hoped this was the worst it would get. He still didn’t understand why they were shooting at them. Maybe they were dumbasses and thought their poison would be strong enough to kill but obviously didn’t know the extent of both of their healing abilities. 

It didn’t really matter though. What mattered was getting Peter dried and into bed. Wade stood then leaned down and scooped Peter into his arms. He then gently sat Peter up against the wall, his head falling to his chest. Wade grabbed a towel and began wiping away the excess water dripping down his skin. He tried to avoid thinking Peter’s toned muscles and his flawlessly soft pale skin. As soon as he was done, he took a deep breath and shimmied the wet boxers off the boy. (He knew if he took them off before the bath it would be hella awkward to sit there with....it... being right there, so he was gonna do it after really quickly.)  
After he got them gently off Peter he turned and covered his nether regions with a towel, keeping his eyes closed. He wanted to leave the kid some dignity, after practically giving him a bath.  
Scooping the dry, semi covered boy in his arms once again, he carried him to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He was a limp noodle. It concerned Wade but Peter was still breathing and sometimes a finger or foot would twitch so he knew he wasn’t dead or completely comatose. He then went to the dresser and pulled out the cleanest pair of boxers he owned (which he may or may not have bought to keep around just in case something like this happened... or something else if ya know what I mean) and he also grabbed a plain white t shirt. It looked still a little big for Pete but it was one of the smallest he had. Going back to Peter, he shut his eyes again, pulled away the towel, and slowly tried to pull the boxers on him. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) his had kinda brushed against Peter’s dick, causing him to flinch and open his eyes, only to snap them back shut in panic (damn, how did he hide all that in his spandex?) He hastily pulled the boxers on the rest of the way, opened his eyes, and sighed. Next he slowly pulled the gangly noodle arms through the shirt and pulled it over his head. He decided against sweats as it may overheat Peter, who was still quite hot but not dangerously. After dressing Peter, Wade quickly stripped from his suit and pulled on sweats and a t shirt. Peter had seen Wades face too many times now so he took the mask off too.

After all that, Wade sat back on the floor and took a deep breath. THAT was exhausting... But of course it wasn’t over.

Just as he began to relax, Wade was startled with a loud groan from the bed. He quickly crawled forward and onto his knees, kneeling beside Peter. His face was no longer relaxed, but quite pained. His head had begun tossing and turning slowly. Wade didn’t know what to do so he began to stroke his wet hair. It seemed to get through to Peter a bit as he leaned into Wades hand, but that ended quickly, as he groaned loudly again. His arms inched up and hugged around his stomach. Wade guessed the drugs were causing some serious tummy troubles. His groans had turned practically into harsh wheezes, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Wade noticed the shirt was already beginning to soak with sweat. He quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbed the cold cloth. He knelt down again next to Peter, who was still grabbing his stomach tightly and nearly hyperventilating.

Shit. Wade didn’t know what to do. He was hoping there wouldn’t be much pain but when have his hopes ever been answered?  
He had to go get cool water for the cloth again. Pulling away, Wade was about to stand up when a hand shot out and grabbed the collar of his shirt tightly. Peter was on his back, one hand holding his stomach, the other perpendicular to his body, holding Wades shirt. His eyes were wide and glassy, filled with pain and fear. Wade just sat in shock and confusion until Peter spoke.

“D-do-on’t-t g-go.” He choked out between pants.

Wade took about five seconds to comprehend. Peter’s gripped only tightened and he pulled a little harder. Immediately, he nodded and gently released Peter’s hand from his shirt, which instantly shot back to his stomach. Wade carefully climbed onto the bed before gently pulling Peter up, who didn’t even seem to notice. He slid behind the boy and laid Peter back down. Peter’s head was now resting on Wades chest. The boy instantly snuggled into the merc, twisting his body and nuzzling his head just below Wades chin. His harsh pants had begun to turn into just deep breaths and he didn’t seem as pained anymore. Wade held Peter’s form, one hand wrapping around Peters back and covering one of the arms over his stomach. The other was wrapped around the other side, hand gently stroking Peter’s hair and neck. Wades heart was pounding at the contact but tried to remain calm. It was not the time. He just allowed himself to melt in the feeling of holding his baby boy. Both of them drifted into darkness.

-

Wade awoke to sudden screaming. Harsh, raw, bloody murder screaming. His eyes snapped open and he jolted. Still laying on his chest was Peter, but the boy was going nuts. Both hands clutched Wades shirt in a death grip and his face was buried in to the shirt too. Peter began to scream and cry and tug on Wades shirt even more, struggling to seek comfort. Wade immediately snapped out of his sleepy trance and wrapped his arms around Peter, which had fallen to his sides in his sleep. He gripped the boy tight and leaned down to whisper gently in his ear.

“You’re okay baby boy, come on, you’re alright.”

He continued for a few seconds but his soothing words weren’t doing anything to stop the horrid nightmare. He went for plan B, grabbing Peter’s shoulders and shaking him roughly. The reaction was instant. Peter’s eyes shot open and a scream died in his throat. In the darkness he found Wades terrified face. Suddenly, the tears began falling once again and he instantly wrapped his arms around Wades neck, burying his face into the mans shoulder. Wade gripped the sobbing boy and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was more like ten minutes. Finally, Peter had calmed down and pulled away. His bloodshot eyes met Wades concerned ones. The kids face was pale with a bit of a feverish flush. His hair was a mess of sweaty curls. They continued to look at each other. Before Wade could even register what was happening, Peter leaned forward fast and connected their lips. Wade sat frozen for a second, but as the boy was about to pull away in rejection, he surged forward into the kiss, hand moving up to grip the back of the Peters head. His mouth opened and their tongues met. His heart was pounding loudly, thoughts getting all jumbled in the intense kiss. Peter’s arms were still wrapped tightly around Wade’s neck, pressing their bodies close together. 

Wade continued to hold Peter tightly while he quickly flipped them over, straddling Peters hips while the boy laid flat on the bed. Their kiss grew deeper, tongues dancing together. Every now and then Peter would elicit a soft high pitches moan as Wade roamed his hands lovingly up and down Peters torso. He could feel that the boys fever was coming down, thankfully. He was no longer a hot water bottle. 

After seemingly hours of making out, Wade pulled back and looked at Peter, his eyes full of fear. He was scared Pete might realize what he did and never talk to Wade again. Instead, Wade was met with two massive brown eyes that seemed full of pure love. Peter, using his super strength, gripped Wade around the waist and effortlessly plopped him down beside him before nuzzling into the larger body. Wade didn’t hesitate to hold his little Spider. 

A few minutes later, Peter spoke up, though his voice was rough.

“I.... I’ve always wanted to do that.... I was just scared. I guess whatever is in me gave me a little courage....” the boy said quietly.

Wade could feel his heart pounding. Peter had wanted to kiss him?? Him??? As he tried to wrap his head around everything, Peter nuzzled into Wades neck before giving it a gentle kiss. Wade was still silent. Eventually, Peter fell into a dreamless sleep snuggled up to a still stunned Wade. 

‘What the heck just happened?’ he thought.

Eventually, he let his brain turn off and decided to bask in the feeling of his baby boy wrapped in his arms. His chest felt warm and for the first time all night, he felt completely at ease. Of course they’d have to talk later and figure out what was going to happen between the two, but that was a tomorrow problem. Tonight, he would just feel the warm body in his arms and bury his nose in the messy brown locks of the boy he was absolutely in love with.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I really hope you enjoyed it!! This story has been sitting in my notes unfinished for months but finally I got it done! Thanks so much for reading:)


End file.
